Seminars
= About seminars = *Seminars are organised from time to time, usually on Sundays. *The person giving the talk gets to choose the time (so far 16:00 UTC, 17:00 UTC, and 20:00 UTC have been used) *Seminars take place in #mathematics on freenode (irc.freenode.net). *See below for potential topics. *The aim is to cover a variety of subjects and levels, from "high-school" to "fields medalist" (don't laugh too hard) *Anyone can volunteer to give a talk on anything mathematical. The best way is to /msg _llll_ with details of your suggestion *I intend to interpret "mathematical" in a loose sense and hope to see talks on physics, economics, and other related areas *Seminars will be logged, and the logs posted to this site. In particular this means you should agree with the copyright license of this site (CC Attribution 3.0 (see http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ for details). = Next Seminar = * TBD = Future Seminar Topics = These people have volunteered to speak on these topics. This list is ordered by when people are available, but is subject to change and will be reviewed after each seminar. * Operads, An elementary and Non-Standard Introduction (kees_) time in October * 0.999... vs. 1.0 : the endless debate Summer * Group and Galois cohomology (mary]]) ?? * Why vacuous truth is wrong -- if you say all of your children are doctors but you don't have any children then you are lying ??? * Geometric Group Theory (toed) the spring semester * Exploring K-theory (thermoplyae) future * The classical second-order linear PDE, preceded by necessary foundations from real, functional, and harmonic analysis (ystael) or later * Modules and structure (Kaznak) December * Other talks to be arranged (volunteers required) = Past Seminars = (See also Category:Seminar) * Funcoids and reloids (10 Oct 2010 by porton) * Geometry of Formal Varieties in Algebraic Topology (3 Oct 2010 by thermoplyae) * Sketches and Model Theory (8 Feb 2009 by papermachine) * Mumford's Biextensions (4 Jan 2009 by thermoplyae) * Introduction to Ramsey Theory (14 December 2008 by mark-t) * Introduction to Type Theory (7 December 2008 by vixey) * Compactness and Applications (30 November 2008 by papermachine) * Insolubility of the Quintic (23 November 2008 by Kasadkad) * The Galois Correspondence (16 November 2008 by Kasadkad) * Basic Field Theory (towards Galois Theory) (9 November 2008 by Kasadkad) * Laurent Series and The Residue Calculus (2 November 2008 by ness) * Integration in the Complex Plane (26 October 2008 by ness) * Introduction to Complex Analysis 1:Differentiation (19 October 2008 by ness) * Properties of Turing Machines and NP-Completeness (12 October 2008 by mark-t) * NFA, Turing Machines, P and NP by mark-t (5 October 2008 by mark-t) * Computers 101: Deterministic Finite State Automata (28 September 2008 by TRWBW) * Toward Spectral Sequences 4: Spectra and Spectral Sequences (21 September 2008 by thermoplyae) * Toward Spectral Sequences 3: Cell Complexes and Ordinary Homology (14 September 2008 by thermoplyae) * Toward Spectral Sequences 2: Homotopy and Fibrations (7 September 2008 by thermoplyae) * Toward Spectral Sequences 1: Categories and Topology (31 August 2008 by thermoplyae) * (24 August: SEMINAR CANCELLED was: Euler's Theorem and Diophantine Equations by pyninja) * Introduction to Number Theory (17 August 2008 by pyninja) * Introductory Riemannian Geometry 2: Curvature (10 August 2008 by kommodore) * Introductory Riemannian Geometry 1: Differential Geometry Primer (3 August 2008 by kommodore) * The Lebesgue Measure (27 July 2008 by somiaj) * Introductory Measure Theory (20 July 2008 by somiaj) * Functors and Natural Transformations (13 July 2008 by _llll_) * Introduction to Category Theory (6 July 2008 by _llll_) * Construction of the Reals (23 November 2007 by Cale) * Limits and Continuity (Introduction to Calculus) (14 June 2007 by Cale) = Ideas for topics (please volunteer) = This list seems to confuse people, so to be explicit: The list below is entirely meaningless. It is not a list of talks anyone has volunteered for. It is not a list of topics people have asked for. It is not a list of "allowed" topics in any sense. A topic being on this list means nothing. A topic not being on this list means nothing (in particular people may be interested in things not on the list). It is a list just to inspire people to volunteer. You can volunteer to talk about something not on this list. Or volunteer to talk about something similar to something on the list. Or something not on the list at all. If no-one volunteers, nothing will happen. If you're thinking "I could do a talk, but I don't what about", this list might inspire you to think of a topic. Other topics are of course acceptable. Also, feel free to propose something similar to something on this list, the titles are purely for inspiration. * Moduli spaces * tmf (topological modular forms), Hopkins-Miller K-theory * Statistics * Probabilty theory (percolation?, phase transitions?, probabilistic proofs?) * The Banach-Tarski paradox * Introduction to point-set topology * Goedel's theorems * Homotopy Theory (for things other than spaces, categorical approaches, model categories) * Group theory (finite simple groups, monstrous moonshine, dynkin diagrams) * Algebraic Integers * Quantum Mechanics for mathematicians * General Relativity for mathematicians * Jordan-Canonical form (or variations for modules, morita equivalence) * The simplex algorithm * Ramsey theory * lattices and toric varieties * Simplicial objects in algebraic topology * Quadratic reciprocity * Calculus of several variables * Galois theory (for infinite extensions? for algebras? differential galois theory and the integral of exp(-x^2)?) * Cohomology of groups * The Knuth-Bendix algorithm (and Kan extensions?) * Quantum Field Theories (Topological? Conformal? HQFT? Atiyah's axioms?) * Fluid dynamics (reynolds numbers, turbulence, the streamline theorem) * Strings and Branes, M-theory? * Geometry (Gauss-Bonnet theorem? moebius transformations?) * Foundations (other than ZFC?) * Sobolev spaces, honest-to-God PDE theory * Functional calculi, especially the holomorphic functional calculus * Stochastic calculus * Other stuff Category:Seminar